


Careless Words

by Settiai



Category: Peacemakers (2003)
Genre: Community: peacemaker100, Episode Related, Episode: s01e05 Legend of the Gun, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-31
Updated: 2004-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon after Cole Hawkins' death, Katie finds the time to ask Marshal Stone a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless Words

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

Marshal Stone quietly cleared his throat as he stepped through the door of the mortuary. As Katie stepped into his view, he couldn't help but notice that she still seemed much too quiet and withdraw. He knew very well the reason for her appearance, however, just as he knew that it would do neither of them any good to bring it up. Instead, his words went straight to the point of his visit.

"Finch said you wanted to see me."

She slowly nodded her head, her face almost blank as she kept her emotions carefully guarded. Still, Jared couldn't help but notice the slight glint that twinkled in her eyes for just a moment. A feeling of foreboding sent a shiver up his spine as Katie carefully met his gaze.

"Did you actually use the term 'spinster' to describe me?"

For a moment, time seemed to stand still. As her words connected in his mind though, the marshal couldn't help but let a smile come to his face. The guilty expression that he wore answered the question immediately.

Katie let out a quiet sigh, her head already shaking in exasperation. For the first time in almost a week, however, her eyes glittered with amusement. The pain that she felt was still present in them, but it didn't appear nearly as apparent as it had before. She slowly met the marshal's gaze, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she noticed the sheepish expression his face sported.

"Men."


End file.
